Rollplay Solum Episode 26
Recap The Secret Library The party are in the secret underground chamber in the Port Tyler graveyard next to a mausoleum. There is a secret door that Victarian is noisily breaking down with a hammer & chisel. The noise has drawn the attention to someone above, who has called out from the surface. The voice calling out is named Lord Ricktar, who says this is the grave of is great-grandfather. Victarian gets to the surface to talk with Ricktar and explains the investigation they are undertaking to find the Duke's Daughter, Lady Delilah. Lord Ricktar says his ancestor had been the first great ruler of Port Tyler. Victarian points out the secret magic circle, and LordRicktar gets defensive and storms off. Léa keeps a lookout on the surface for anyone else. Victarian goes back downstairs and gets back to work chiseling the stone. When Victarian's light wears off, Zanzil goes to the surface and borrows some candles off Gravekeeper Herb who is busy above with his work. Victarian finally breaks through the secret stone door and finds a library. Victarian working to make the hope large enough to get inside. In the hole he can also see an alchemical laboratory, and a study desk. The invisible Léa spots Lord Ricktar return with a dozen guards, so she shouts out her bird noise a moves position. Victarian puts down his tools and goes with Zanzil back to the surface. When Lord Ricktar gets close it points at Victarian and Zanzil and calls them graverobbers. Victarian calmiing explains to the solders that he is here as part of his investigation. The officers for the troops asks the party to stop investigating this tomb on Duke Cawthorne's orders. Zanzil asks Lord Ricktar how much he knows about the magical circle and other artefacts in the chamber below. The Officer says Lord Ricktar is beyond suspicion. Victarian agrees to leave and calls up Tariq. Léa stays behind invisible to see what happens. As the party leaves the graveyard, Ricktar toggles the secret switch and closes the grave with Léa inside. Léa sees the inner secret chamber open up when the outside chamber closes. Léa investigates the library, without going within, and casts detect magic and finds 3 magical potions and a couple of the books. Léa also finds a magical candelabra. Léa still doesn't enter the library and just waits in the main chamber waiting for something to happen. Ricktar Family Secrets Back on the surface, the party talk about their next move. They know that Lord Ricktar is too well connected to go after without evidence. Zanzil goes meet with Father Clem and asks about Lord Ricktar. While is Great-Grandfather had been a good man, his father was less than reputable and committed some heinous crimes, so was removed from power and Duke Cawthorne's family came into power. Since Lord Ricktar had also been a victim of his father's crimes, he isn't seen as someone suspicious or wanting to reclaim power. Back underground, Léa had been waiting in the chamber for half an hour. During this time she casts past life on Father Joseph's hair, the other kidnapping victim, and sees an image of him, confirming that Father Joseph is dead. Lord Ricktar himself then enters the chamber from above, with Léa having enough time to go invisible and to turn out the magical light. Léa then sees Lord Ricktar casts a light spell and goes into the library and checks to see if anything is missing, and is pleased everything is there. Lord Ricktar then leaves and closes up the tomb again. Léa waits down in the chamber. Zanzil then gets the party allowed back into the graveyard. The party meet with Gravekeeper Herb who is busy digging another grave. Herb says he hasn't seen Lord Ricktar around. Herb then leads the pack back to the mausoleum. Herb is surprised when Zanzil activates the secret passage. Léa comes out of the secret chamber invisible. Herb then closes the secret passage. Herb starts to think that Lord Ricktar is suspicious and might know about this secret chamber. Zanzil asks Herb to keep an eye out, but not to confront Lord Ricktar. When the party is away from Herb, the invisible Léa fills in the party about Lord Ricktar. The party go back to their inn to rest, but before they can rest, the party have a letter from the Duke. The letter reveals that the Duke is throwing a party tonight because his daughter, Lady Delilah has been found. Zanzil and Léa go rest, so they have full spells for the event tonight. Before going to bed, Léa casts clairaudience on the Duke's Audience Chambers and finds out the port is still closed. Léa however is unable to fall asleep to sleeps with Victarian in order to get tired and fall asleep. Victarian & Tariq go too the town hall and confirm with a town guard that Lady Delilah had been returned by Lady Morrowhammer earlier into the day, but the guard has no further details. Lady Morrowhammer is a widow who lives in the south-east corner of town in the wealthy district. Victarian & Tariq then hang out in the taven for the rest of the party to wake up. Victarian gives Helen another 100 gold to take care of the baby. Helen goes buys herself a shortsword. The Formal Dinner Once everyone is ready, they head over to the Duke's Residence for the Dinner, with Léa invisible behind the party. The party gets escorted into the keep by the guard. At the table is Duke Cawthorne, Lady Delilah, Lady Morrowhammer, Lord Ricktar, the new Captain of the Guard, and the High Cleric Father Clem. The party are told by Duke Cawthorne that Lady Delilah was found in Lady Morrowhammer's basement. Zanzil offers to do a medical inspection of Lady Delilah to make sure he is healthy, but Lady Delilah refuses outright to be inspected by Zanzil, but Duke Cawthorne insists that an inspection be made after dinner. Victarian officers to take custody of the imprisoned Captain Helgar and take him away from Port Tyler, and the Duke says he'll think about it. After the main corse and before the desert and a messenger comes for Lady Morrowhammer, so she excuses herself from the table, but returns 15 minutes later. After desert the Duke asks Zanzil to do his inspection of his daughter in private, but warns him that there will be 2 guards outside. During the inspection, Lady Delilah says she ran away with a man 2 night ago, but refuses to tell Zanzil his name. Zanzil tries to get more information, but Lady Delilah is cagey. The Duke says the city is still locked down until the culprit is discovered, and still wants the party to discover who this person is. Victarian asks if he can search Lady Morrowhammer's residence for evidence, which the Duke approves of over Lady Morrowhammer's objections. Victarian also arranges to search Lord Ricktar Great-Grandfather's mausoleum tomorrow at noon. Tariq does some sparing with the Captain of the Guard. After the sparing, the new Captain of the Guard says he is sure some dark magic was used on the former Captain, Helgar, to make him lose his skills. The party meet up in Duke Cawthorne's study, with Léa still invisible. Zanzil reports he thinks Lady Deliliah ran off with someone she is in love with, but the Duke points out that Captain Helgar had been bested. The Duke writes up some papers allowing the party to search the Crypt and Lady Morrowhammer's residence. Victarian and the party leave tho e study. Zanzil asks if Léa can casts dispel magic on Lady Deliliah to see if she is under a charm spell. Léa turns visible and comes with the party back to Lady Deliliah's room. The Second Kidnapping The guards let the party inside and Lady Deliliah had vanished. The guard claim that Lady Deliliah hadn't left the room though the door. The balcony doors however are open. Duke Cawthorne is summoned and Zanzil reveals his suspicion that Lady Deliliah is under a charm spell. The Duke gives the party a writ giving them legal authority to arrest people. The party set out to investigate their prime suspect, Lord Ricktar, along with some guards. Lord Ricktar has gone home to his residence near the docks. Lord Ricktar answers the door with his 18 year son, Reptar. Lord Ricktar is very unable to see the party again. Victarian suspects Reptar is Lady Deliliah's lover, and tries to get him to reveal the truth, but doesn't get any results. Victarian shows the paperwork giving them permission to do this investigation, and Lord Ricktar is outraged as the guards go inside to search the residence. Reptar says he was away training with Sir Johnson earlier. A distance away Léa casts ESP. Ricktar considers Zanzil a moron, and Reptar is bored and wants to see a girl named Miley again. The guards come back and says their search haven't found anyone. The party leave to investigate Lady Morrowhammer instead. The party arrive at the Morrowhammer residence and age greeted by a sleepy servant. The servant goes collect Lady Morrowhammer, still dressed in her dinner dress, who is enraged by the party's presence. Victarian explains they are looking for Lady Deliliah, so Lady Morrowhammer leads the party down to her cellar. Along the way Lady Morrowhammer still claims she doesn't know how Lady Deliliah got in here last time. The basement itself is empty and has no evidence. Lady Morrowhammer admits there are secret passages in her residence, not none lead down here to the cellar. The party go rest overnight at the inn except Léa who stakes out the graveyard. Nothing happens overnight. The rest of the party return to the graveyard and meet up with Léa. Back in the Graveyard At noon Lord Ricktar arrives and lets the party search the crypt like they had requested. Lord Ricktar claims ignorance about the inner chamber. Victarian points out that Lord Ricktar was seen opening the chamber. Lord Ricktar acquires a member of the party of being a spellcaster, so Victarian pulls a sword and demands answers. Lord Ricktar admits he has been secretly doing magic, but has nothing to do with Lady Deliliah's disappearance. Lord Ricktar helps the party sort though the evidence they have. Lady Deliliah had to have left via the balcony with a fight spell or a good climber. Invisibility wouldn't have worked since the guards said the doors hadn't opened prior to her disappearing. Also to drain Captain Helgar of his skills would require the dark arts, also some undead can have that effect. Lord Ricktar also helps the party see how suspicious that Lady Morrowhammer was still in her dinner gown when the party met with her last night. Victarian agrees to keep Lord Ricktar's secret. Lord Ricktar gives the party a magical potion. He also mentions the dwarf that Tariq had killed last episode was the head of the thieves guild. The party head to Lady Morrowhammer's Residence again. They are told by a servant, Falchion, that Lady Morrowhammer is sleeping. The party wait for 15 minutes for Lady Morrowhammer to get up. The party get Lady Morrowhammer to give them a full tour of the house. As the party search the house, they see Lady Deliliah fleeing out the back door of the residence. Léa chases after and catches up to Lady Deliliah. Lady Deliliah is still in her dress from last night and is wearing heels. Back in the residence Lady Morrowhammer's claims ignorance over the situation, and starts shouting at her servant Falchion. Falchion claims not to have seen Lady Deliliah until she ran out of the kitchen. The party search the kitchen, and find that it has been disturbed, a bag of flour has been knocked on the floor. Lady Morrowhammer demands Falchion strip. Falchion removes her top to reveal there is powder across her chest. Lady Morrowhammer tells her servant to stop undressing. Falchion claims that Lady Deliliah forced her into the closet or she would be killed. Then Falchion breaks down and cries. Léa brings Lady Deliliah back to the party then casts Dispel Magic on her. Lady Deliliah then faints. Lady Morrowhammer tries to flee seeing a magical spell cast, but Victarian stops her leaving. Experience No Experience this Episode. Battle Stats No Combat this Episode. Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes